


别对我说谎第21章

by shanhetao



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanhetao/pseuds/shanhetao





	别对我说谎第21章

尚雪臣喝完小米粥，胃里感觉舒服多了，季书平还是坐在旁边的沙发里抱着电脑噼里啪啦的打字。尚雪臣靠着床板看着对面的墙，屋里黑的很，窗帘也诡异，季书平敲击出的键盘声像是打着恐怖音乐的节奏板，听在尚雪臣的耳朵里“咚咚咚”的直吓人。

尚雪臣觉得自己醒过来之后，哪哪儿都不对劲，先是疼痛带来的难过，然后脾气莫名有些暴躁，现在胆子又开始变小，总是在胡思乱想，对着窗帘想后面那扇门里会不会有个什么妖怪奔出，或许晚上就有戴着人皮面具举着电锯的人出来。电影的恐怖效果不是最吓人的，最吓人的是人类的想象力。

“喂。”尚雪臣喊了一声季书平，季书平抬头看他一眼，走过来帮他拔了针。等他要转身的的时候，尚雪臣拽住了他的裤边。季书平回头看他，尚雪臣盯着对面那堵墙，声音颤颤，“我有些害怕。”

季书平在床边坐下，反握住他的手，“你怕什么？”

尚雪臣没说话，握住季书平的手有些抖，季书平顺着他的目光去看，看到了对面的落地帘。季书平扶住尚雪臣的腰带着他起身，领着他走到墙前，拉开帘子，从口袋里带出一把钥匙，“带你去看，看完你就不害怕了。”

尚雪臣被季书平牵着从门后的楼梯上去，进了阁楼，阁楼里只斜下的屋顶上有窗，透进的月光正好洒在屋中央，那里摆着一架黑色立式钢琴。

季书平牵着他走过去，坐了一半的琴櫈留一半给尚雪臣坐。尚雪臣坐下，问他，“为什么是钢琴？”

“这是我爸爸买给我的钢琴。”

“你爸爸对你真好。”

季书平听了笑笑，松开牵着尚雪臣的手，打开琴盖，一连几个键弹下，试了一下钢琴音准之后，踩上踏板，双手指尖开始在黑白键上灵活跳跃。尚雪臣被琴音安抚，情绪渐稳，“你弹的什么？”

“舒伯特的小夜曲。”季书平头也不回的回答，只低头专心弹奏。

尚雪臣定定的看他，心也渐渐感受安稳，“小夜曲和摇篮曲差不多吗？也有歌词吗？像摇篮曲那样张嘴就哄人入睡的歌词。”

“有歌词，是德国诗人写的一首诗。”

尚雪臣想自己唐诗都记不住几首，德国人的诗还是不听了吧，“摇篮曲唱给孩子，小夜曲唱给谁听？”他抬头看看头顶的月亮，夜曲大概是吟诵月亮思念家乡的吧，像静夜思那首诗一样，“唱给月亮吗？”没听到季书平的回答，他转脸过来看着季书平的侧脸，看到他锁骨上的痕迹，终于忍不住问他，“我忘记了什么？”

季书平手下没停，“告诉你可以，我有条件。”

“你说。”

“第一，你不能否认你说过的话，第二，你要告诉我你到底怎么了。”

听到季书平的要求，尚雪臣有些迟疑，他不确定他忘记的那段时间里自己说过什么，他也有些不相信季书平，毕竟关于他心理上的一些事从来没有人知道。

等季书平的手指上落下最后一个音，尚雪臣点头说了“好。”

季书平盖上琴盖，转脸对上尚雪臣的目光，郑重其事的告诉他，“我们立下了誓约，今生都是彼此的爱人。”

“哈？你他妈逗我，演莎士比亚呢。我告诉你，哈姆雷特听了都不同意。分明是你强来，我还和你立誓，朝谁立的誓？玉皇大帝，还是西天王母？你说你捅穿太上老君的大屁眼子，都比这有可信度。我脑袋被砸出坑啊和你立誓，我没取你狗命你还想着对我得寸进尺。”

尚雪臣压根不信季书平说的话，你硬上我还发誓和你厮守，这会儿和他演什么苍天有泪的琼瑶剧，三观要不要了。尚雪臣觉得虽然之前自己的行为方式一直都没有恪守普通人的三观模式，可也没有槽糕成这样吧。

季书平听着他的一顿牢骚，只说了一句，“你当时脑袋确实被我砸过。”

尚雪臣听了直接哽住，还有这茬忘记和他算账，现在不是斗嘴的时候。尚雪臣重新平静下来问他，“究竟发生了什么。”

那后来究竟发生了什么？

后来季书平重新骑上尚雪臣的时候，尚雪臣咬着牙关直打颤，不知道是气的还是怕的。从后面再进来，有了之前留在里面东西的润滑，倒是顺畅的多。只是身下的人一点反应也没有，连回嘴都听不到。季书平渐渐觉得无趣，等低头看尚雪臣的时候，就看见尚雪臣一脸的呆滞，没有了平常带着挑逗的不屑，看着很不像他。

季书平停下动作喊了他一声，“尚雪臣。”

尚雪臣听他这一声喊，这才眼神聚焦的看向他，一脸的茫然，“你是谁？”

季书平总觉得尚雪臣又在玩什么把戏，故意用力顶了顶跨，带着尚雪臣的身子上下动了动，“你看我们现在这情况，你觉得我是谁？”

尚雪臣依旧一脸的茫然，好半天才回了一句，“爱人？”

爱人？季书平愣了一下之后面无表情的应下了这声爱人的称谓。尚雪臣想起身，才发现自己被绑住，“那你为什么绑着我？”

季书平搞不清尚雪臣在玩什么，是故意引诱自己靠近，然后再趁机咬自己一口吗？“是情趣。”

尚雪臣一副了解了的表情，“那你继续。”

季书平看着尚雪臣明明刚还恨的咬牙切齿的样子，这会儿又好像忘记了他们之间剑拔弩张的关系。季书平摸不透，尚雪臣的上衣还穿着，只是被他撩起露出了肚皮。季书平想试探，一颗颗解开了扣子，尚雪臣好像在等着他的下一步，他还是有些担心尚雪臣会咬他，虽然担心，却又不想被尚雪臣牵着鼻子走。他俯下身亲在了尚雪臣的前胸上，抬头去看，就看到尚雪臣用好奇的目光看着他。季书平又用力亲了几口，故意咬他胸前那两粒突起，配合着舌头有意无意的滑过，尚雪臣声音平淡的说着痒。

季书平抬头捧住尚雪臣的脸，看他一脸无辜的样子，他第一次在尚雪臣脸上看到这样的表情，说不出的感觉，自己再怎么强硬对待他，他从来都没有一点示弱的神情。季书平低头闭眼吻了下去，吻的轻柔，尚雪臣好好回应了，没有咬他。这个吻不像之前那样双方都是攻城掠地的架势，尚雪臣吻的小心翼翼，季书平对上他的小心翼翼也跟着温柔缠绵。

一个吻结束，季书平把脸埋在他的颈窝，继续刚刚停下的动作。尚雪臣转着脑袋看这间卧室，“你是我的爱人？”

“是。”季书平咬牙发出的这一声重音带着身下的动作也变重，尚雪臣倒吸一口气，“嘶~，轻一点，痛。”季书平只好放缓动作。

尚雪臣继续观察这间卧室，“这是？”语气里带着不确定，“我们的家吗？”

季书平又被尚雪臣问的停下了动作，撑起身子，和他脸对脸看着，尚雪臣带着期盼等着他的回答。

“嗯，你是我的爱人，这是我们的家。”

听到这声回答，尚雪臣笑着用双腿缠上了季书平的腰，示意他继续。季书平从亲吻着他的额头开始，尚雪臣的声音被撞的零碎，“呃…..你，嗯…是…我的爱人……啊……慢一点…我…痛。这，是……我们的…家。”

“那你知道我是谁吗？”

尚雪臣又恢复了先前的茫然状态，“你是谁？”

季书平啮咬着他的耳尖，“我是你的爱人，季书平。”

尚雪臣仍旧呆呆望着天花板，“我的爱人，季书平？”

“嗯，你是我的爱人，尚雪臣。”

尚雪臣听到这句，表情明朗很多，抬起头，脸颊贴在季书平的左耳上，一字一句跟着念，“我是你的爱人，尚雪臣。”

季书平的手从尚雪臣的背后绕过，把他抱起，尚雪臣的上身离开床面，下身挂在季书平的腰上，手却被吊在床头，没有支撑点，全靠季书平抱起他的一双手，“能把我的手解开吗？”

季书平亲着他的鬓角，“怎么？姿势不舒服吗？”

“我想抱着你。”

季书平再也没有一丝的怀疑，把尚雪臣轻轻放下，正要伸手去解，就听到尚雪臣问，“什么东西再亮？”

季书平回头去看，是摔在地上尚雪臣的手机亮起，手机调得静音，只亮了屏幕。尚雪臣催他，“你快去灭了它！”语气里带着急躁。

季书平下床拿了手机再回来，看来电显示是齐梁，季书平看了尚雪臣一眼，他不确定尚雪臣是不是要错过齐梁的电话，把屏幕给尚雪臣看了一眼。

尚雪臣看了来电显示，越发暴躁的吼着，“你快灭了它！我让你灭了它！！！”语气逐渐转为愤怒。尚雪臣嘶吼着挣扎上半身，一个用力硬生生拽出了自己的右手臂，胳膊也脱了臼。绑着两只手的皮带突然有了空余，从床头松了下来，尚雪臣的左手上挂着皮带朝季书平扑过去，动作过猛，左手上的皮带甩上了季书平的脸。

这一下甩的可不轻，季书平本能就往后退，尚雪臣扑上季书平的身体手指挠过季书平的脖子，“我让你灭了它！！！不要亮！不要让它点起来！！！”

季书平赶忙把手机关机丢在了地上，揽住尚雪臣的腰让他冷静下来。手机不亮尚雪臣逐渐平息情绪，脊背因为呼吸急促而上下耸动。他看向季书平的脸，看见他脸上，脖子上被自己甩出的伤痕，变得慌乱起来。他想捧住季书平的脸，可惜右手已经抬不起来了，左手抬起来却缠着一根皮带，他想起是左手上的皮带扇过季书平的脸，举着的手不敢上前去碰季书平的脸，手颓然的垂了下去，眼睛也跟着垂下，看着没了生机。

季书平看在眼里，去握尚雪臣的左手，帮他解开皮带，替他舔了舔手腕上磨出的伤口，然后抓着他的手，抚上了自己的脸，尚雪臣的眼里都是愧疚，“对不起。”

季书平抬头摸了摸尚雪臣的头，“没关系。你的手臂脱臼了，我找医生来。”

尚雪臣拉住季书平，嘴里喃喃念着，“对不起。”贴上季书平就开始亲他被打过的地方。亲一下就是一句对不起。

季书平扶着他的肩膀，劝慰他，“没关系。你的胳膊得找医生复位。”

尚雪臣用左手勾住他的脖子，“你别走。”季书平还想再劝他，尚雪臣却说着，“你说过我们是爱人，你不能丢下我一个人。”

季书平没有说话，摸摸他的脑袋，扶着他的腰把他放躺在床上，尽量小心不去碰到他的右手。尚雪臣一躺下双腿立马缠上季书平的腰，左手还是勾着季书平的脖子。季书平应邀进去，尚雪臣被顶弄的颤乱的时候还不忘去亲季书平的脸，脖子和肩膀，伴着喘气声有两人的重复着的低语，一遍又一遍的强调“我们是爱人。”

季书平护着他的脑袋以免顶的他头顶撞上床板，尚雪臣一只胳膊搂着他，怔怔看着天花板，在他的耳边问他，“我们会一辈子都做爱人吗？”

“嗯。”季书平亲着他的耳廓，让这一声肯定传进他的耳朵。

“要是生离死别呢？”

“如果是爱人，我不会让我们生死相隔。”

尚雪臣搂紧季书平，“我想抱着你。”

季书平托着他的腰坐起，让他跨坐在自己的腿上，箍住他的腰。尚雪臣受不了季书平的顶弄，撑住身体的小腿酸软，干脆跪坐用膝盖做支撑，把自己贴在季书平的胸上单手抱住季书平的肩膀，低头吻在季书平的锁骨，抬头去亲季书平的眉心，“为什么难过？”

季书平埋首在尚雪臣的胸前，泪混在尚雪臣前胸的汗里，“我没被人爱过。没被人抱过。”

尚雪臣摸摸他的后脑勺，低头亲在他的发心，一手捧住他的脸，俯身亲在他的眼角泪痕处，“以后我来爱你。”

季书平收紧环住尚雪臣腰的手，“你发誓。”

“我发誓。”

季书平听到尚雪臣的保证时觉得他妈教他的那句话是错的，你举着电击棒的时候，老鼠虽然会听话，却不会亲近，他明白了恐惧虽然让人臣服，却得不到安慰，没有拥抱，只有爱才会给你这些。

尚雪臣听季书平讲完过程有点汗颜，扶着额头撑着钢琴，“这不算誓言，顶多是我俩互相给对方下了心理暗示。”心理暗示这东西没有催眠邪乎，也不像被下了咒种了蛊一样弄的死去活来，他就像是在你心头悬着个羽毛，时不时就搔你的痒处。

“你答应过不否认。还有你会告诉我你怎么了。”

尚雪臣撑着下巴抬头看头顶窗户上被框住的月亮，窗户太脏，灰蒙蒙的，透下的月光都不那么明亮，“没什么，你放心我不是精神分裂，应激障碍而已。”

尚雪臣想自己这个毛病很久没发过了，当时季书平确实激出了他的负面情绪，他的身体也处于疲劳状态，心理上有创伤漏洞，生理上神经脆弱，没能自我调节，所以刚开始的时候出现了逃避心理，展现了痴呆状态，等醒来，身体机能上的脆弱带出心理悲痛，再然后就是暴躁，恐慌。情绪难以自控的感觉很难受，有时像滚水烫心，有时像冰窖镇心，各种消极轮番上阵，带的身体机能难以消化。

“你为什么会有这个病。”

“我有问过你为什么要装病吗？”

“我装病是因为……”尚雪臣立马捂住了季书平的嘴，“你别说，我不想听。”如果听了别人藏在心底的秘密，那自己相应的也要拿出点什么，不是拿出自己的秘密，就是拿出自己的真心，这两样尚雪臣都给不了。

尚雪臣捂住季书平的嘴，直对他的眼睛，“季书平，你该知道我是什么人。我不是什么好人，朝三暮四，渣的要死。哄人上床的时候不知道说过多少好听的承诺，发过多少要天打雷劈的誓言。可是呢，你要知道这世上有种东西叫耍赖皮，你运气不好，遇上我这个赖皮王，所以你还是别当真了。现在关系变成这样，我也不能又玩暧昧又守身了，那也太不要脸了，咱们直接简单的来，我缺钱，很缺钱，你有钱，我卖身，怎么样？”

季书平握住尚雪臣捂住自己嘴的手腕，移开他的手，“可你答应我了，会爱我。”

尚雪臣避开脸，抽回手，“那我让你别硬来的时候，你停下了吗？床上说的情爱就和点上的香熏一样，不过衬托一个氛围而已。”

季书平的手搭上尚雪臣的肩膀，把尚雪臣掰朝了自己，额头抵上尚雪臣的肩膀，“你明明也渴望有人爱你的，不然你不会说我是你爱人。为什么清醒之后就不承认？”

尚雪臣感觉自己对季书平说不清，错就错在自己发了病，他叹出的气正好扫在季书平的头顶，“季书平，你懂爱吗？爱是怎样的，我其实不懂。我妈是个站街女，跟了我爸的那段时间恰好有了我，生完我不久，她就傍上了更有钱的，和我爸说清楚，我爸就放她走了。他们之间没有爱，没有婚姻，只不过是一个马仔，一个妓女身份正好匹配，凑伙一起过了一段日子。唯一的意外就是没有做好措施，有了我。你让一个不懂爱的人怎么去爱你？”

“那齐梁呢。你爱齐梁吗？”

“齐梁不一样，当初爱我的人有两个，佳佳爱我，齐梁爱我，可最后我都没有给他们一个好的结局，就是因为我不会爱。佳佳身家干净，我这种出身的人和她有纠葛只能带给她麻烦，况且她现在嫁的不错，只有齐梁还过的不好， 我只能赔偿给齐梁。”赔他一份善良。

“那你也赔我。”

尚雪臣无奈的笑了，“我为什么赔你。你又不像他们那样爱我。”

“你答应好的又反悔，难道我不能要求赔偿吗？”

“那你强上我，我就不计较了，算是赔偿给你。”

季书平抬起头把下巴搁在了他的肩上，“你又偷换概念，明明谈好价钱付过款的，现在说的委屈，我就会可怜你不追求赔偿了吗？。”

尚雪臣心想你还倒打一耙，你强来，我还没问你要精神损失费呢。不过这种东西怎么说都说不清，毕竟一开始厚着脸皮上去撩的人是自己，次次都吊足季书平的胃口，却让他吃不着，也活该自己引火烧身。尚雪臣用完好的左手拍拍季书平的肩膀，“那你说，要我怎么赔你？”

季书平伸手抱住尚雪臣，“我还没想好，等我想好告诉你。”


End file.
